Broken Hearted
by pangel8705
Summary: Yaoi: OT5 Ch.2: New Home Ryoma is treated wrongly by his lovers. What will happen if they don't change?
1. Just a Plaything?

I do not own PoT or its characters!

This just came to my head this morning. So thought I'd write it down. Hope you like!

**Broken Hearted**

**Only A Play Thing?**

It was Christmas Eve, and Ryoma was wide awake. He was hoping this Christmas would be different than the last. But he doubted it. Mainly, because his lovers birthdays had been just as

bad as last Christmas. They always tossed his gifts to the side. Did he do anything wrong? They didn't throw him out, so whatever he did couldn't be so bad, right? He wondered if he'd get

anything for Christmas this year from them. It was so troublesome, dealing with them sometimes. He didn't know what to do. With those thoughts flowing through his head, he fell into a fitful

sleep.

* * *

Ryoma woke to talking and laughing, he yawned tiredly and got of bed towards where the noise was coming from. His lovers were sitting around the den opening Christmas gifts. He knew

as soon as he looked into the room, that there was nothing for him. He sighed inwardly. He watched as they each picked up a small box, a gift from him, glanced at the tag and threw it to

the side, breaking glass was heard. Ryoma stifled his cry of shock. He had spent hours searching for the perfect gift and they just tossed it aside. He lowered his head to hide the tears that

threatened to spill, all though one managed to escape. He turned and walked dejectedly back towards his room. Atobe's butler stopped Ryoma in the hall. "Master Ryoma, this is from all of

us." Handing a wrapped box to Ryoma. By all, he meant Atobe's 'servants'. Ryoma gave him a smile, "Arigato." The butler smiled gently, and just as Ryoma turned away, he was stopped

again. "Master Ryoma, you have gifts from your friends in your room." Ryoma looked back at him, "Arigato." He smiled again. The butler bowed and walked off, wondering how long Ryoma

would be able to stand the other's treatment. Ryoma walked into his room with a sigh, giving a small smile at the gifts. "Arigato…minna." Ryoma whispered as he sat on his bed, holding back

tears.

Opening his gifts he gave a shaky laugh at each one. Kikumaru gave him a stuffed cat, which looked just like Karupin. Takashi gave him a weeks worth of tickets for free sushi, with a note,

'Gomen Echizen. I couldn't think of anything else.' Ryoma chuckled, 'The gift's just fine.' Opening Momo's present, he found his favorite grip tape and a book on how to play double. Ryoma just

shook his head in amusement. Oishi gave him a framed picture of the Seigaku regulars, which he hadn't even known had been taken. He opened Inui's present to find a journal, looking

almost like Inui's, a note inside, 'Thought you would like something to write down your thoughts…or to just gather data.' Ryoma smiled, 'That Inui-sempai…' Then the last was from Kaido.

Inside was a framed photo of him, Kaido, and Karupin. Kaido had also written a note, 'Inui-sempai took this picture sometime. I got a copy myself. Hope you like. Fssshhh…' Ryoma smiled

fondly at the picture, 'Arigato Kaido-sempai.' Putting the photo's on his nightstand, the journal and tickets inside the nightstand. He put the gifts from Momo inside his dresser. And Kikumaru's

gift was sat on his bed. He looked down and saw the gift that the butler handed him. "Oh…forgot one." Ryoma bent down and picked it up, opening it slowly. He pulled out a glass racket

that would sit on the stand, also in the box. There was another gift inside, 'For Karupin'. Ryoma smiled and pulled it out. "Oi, Karupin. Look what everyone got you." Karupin tilted his head

slightly, "Merrow." Ryoma opened it and pulled out a new cat toy and twin food bowls. "See Karupin. These are nice food bowls. They were nice to get them for you." Karupin purred,

"Merrow!" Ryoma set the gift on the bed and lifted a gift from the nightstand for Karupin, from him. "Merrow?" Ryoma smiled, "This is from me Karupin." Karupin watched as Ryoma opened it,

inside was Karupin's favorite snacks, new grooming equipment, and a few more cat toys. "Merrow!" Ryoma smiled at Karupin, "Ah. You like this?" Karupin purred, "Merrow."

Ryoma played with Karupin until the butler entered the room, pushing a food cart. "Are you hungry Master Ryoma?" Ryoma looked up with a smile, "Ah. Arigato." The butler bowed and smiled

at the two before leaving the Ryoma. Ryoma walked to the cart and then looked to Karupin, "Hungry Karupin?" Karupin meowed with a purr. Ryoma set out the new food bowls and filled one

with the cat food, which was also on the cart, and the other with water. Karupin meowed in thanks. Ryoma smiled and took his own food, sitting on the bed, eating silently while thinking of

what he was going to do today. Karupin meowed up at Ryoma. Ryoma looked down at Karupin and blinked, "Ah…looks like we are down Karupin." Karupin meowed again, then Ryoma took

his plate and the food dishes, setting them on the cart. Karupin jumped up on the bed, "Time for a nap, eh Karupin?" Karupin meowed in answer, then yawned and fell asleep.

Ryoma sat and watched Karupin sleep. He didn't hear any laughing or talking now, so they were probably finished opening their gifts. Ryoma sighed, "I wish things weren't so complicated…"

Ryoma got dressed into day clothes, with one last glance at Karupin; he took his racket and headed to the street courts to bounce the ball against the wall there.

* * *

When Ryoma got to the courts he noticed that there were already some people there. He shrugged and headed to the wall and started bouncing the ball against it. He listened to all the

chatter going on around him, with little interest. Suddenly there was yelling coming from the courts; taking ball in hand he turned around to see Kamio and Momo yelling at each other. Ryoma

sighed, 'Not again…'

Kamio and Shinji walked onto the courts and saw Momo talking with Ann. Kamio started yelling, "Oi! You can't talk to Ann-chan! Get away from her!" Ann and Momo turned to Kamio and Shinji

a bit confused. Then Momo yelled back, "I can talk to whoever I want to!" Shinji just sighed, then looked around and noticed as Ryoma turned around, looking exasperated. Shinji let out a

soft chuckle and walked towards him. "Kamio and Momo are at it again. Don't they ever stop? Kamio has no say in who Momo speaks too. And he's always yelling." Ryoma looked at Shinji,

"Ne, Shinji…you talk too much." Shinji blinked, "Uh…ah…" Ryoma shook his head lips tilted into wry smile. Shinji looked dat Ryoma, "What are you doing here?" Ryoma just stared at him,

"What are you doing here?" Shinji tilted his head slightly, "Don't really know. Kamio just dragged me out of bed to here. He didn't say anything. He could have told me where we were going."

Ryoma sighed, "He probably brought you to play tennis Shinji." Shinji nodded, "Probably…"

Kamio looked around, he asked Shinji a question and he didn't answer, 'Where'd he run off to?' Momo glanced around too, spotting Shinji and Ryoma. "Ano…if you're looking for Shinji, he's

over there with Echizen." Kamio looked to the appointed area and sighed, "Bothering Echizen again." Kamio walked over, Momo right behind. "Oi! Shinji. You bothering Echizen again?" Shinji

looked over to Kamio, "Ah…no. You two were busy so I came to talk with Echizen. You two shouldn't shout so much. It's bothersome." Kamio sighed, "Fine Shinji. Fine." Kamio turned to

Ryoma, "Merry Christmas Echizen." Ryoma blinked, "Ah. Arigato. Merry Christmas to you too." Kamio gave a small smile, "Arigato." Momo grabbed Ryoma around the shoulders, "Echizen! How

you doing? You like my gift, huh?" Ryoma pulled himself out of Momo's grasp, "Ah. Arigato Momo-sempai." Momo grinned, "No problem, no problem at all." Shinji tapped Ryoma on the

shoulder, Ryoma turned to Shinji looking at him questionably. Shinji sighed, "Forget to tell you Merry Christmas. So Merry Christmas Echizen. Holidays are so troublesome. Don't you agree?"

Ryoma grinned, "Ah. Merry Christmas to you too. And I agree with you." Shinji nodded. They all turned to yelling from nearby, "Oi, brat! Ore-sama was looking for you. Why'd you come here?

We have courts back at the house." Ryoma shrugged, "Maybe I'd like to get away from the house once in a while, Monkey King." Atobe looked a bit shocked, then he glared, "Ore-sama has

no time for your childishness. Come on brat, let's go." Ryoma frowned, "Yadda." Atobe looked at Ryoma, "What was that?" Ryoma glared, "Yadda. I'm not going." Atobe grabbed his arm

tightly, and growled in Ryoma's ear "You're being childish again brat. I said lets go." Ryoma couldn't help the wince that came when Atobe grabbed his arm. "Fine. Just let go." Atobe frowned,

"Yadda." With that, Atobe dragged Ryoma to the limo.

Momo, Kamio, and Shinji stared after them in shock. "Ne Momoshiro?" Momo turned to Kamio, "What?" Kamio turned to Momo, "Is it always like that?" Momo shook his head, "That's the first

time I've seen that." Shinji looked thoughtful then started his muttering again, "That Atobe hurt Echizen. I wonder if he always hurts him. He did grab his arm pretty tightly. It even looked like

it hurt. I wonder how the others will react to how Atobe hurt Echizen." Kamio and Momo turned to Shinji, "Oi, Shinji. What do you mean he hurt Echizen?" Shinji stared at them as if they

were stupid, "When Atobe grabbed Echizen's arm, he winced. Didn't you see it?" Kamio and Momo put on a thinking face, "Ah! Now that you mention it, he did." Momo said wonderingly. They

all turned to where they saw the limo leave. "He better not be hurting Echizen." They all said in unison.

* * *

Atobe glared at Ryoma in the limo, but Ryoma's face was set in an 'I don't care' look. Even though he was hurting inside, he wasn't going to let him know it. This made Atobe even angrier,

"Brat, you should be thanking Ore-sama." Ryoma turned to Atobe, "Why?" Atobe hit the window, next to Ryoma, hard, but not hard enough to break it. Ryoma winced and instinctively moved

away from Atobe. Atobe didn't notice this; if he did he probably would have apologized. "Because you brat, not only did Ore-sama pick you up. But Ore-sama is letting you stay in his home."

Ryoma frowned, "It's not like I wanted you to come pick me up." Ore-sama snarled at him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, "You should be grateful! Ore-sama doesn't just pick up

anyone. I wouldn't have come looking for you if you had just told us you were going out." He said all this while shaking Ryoma. Ryoma looked unaffected on the outside, but inwardly he was

scared. "Go…Gomen Keigo…Arigato…" Atobe let him go with a push and huffed. "Fine." Ryoma sighed, inwardly, with relief.

Soon the limo pulled into the drive; the driver got out and opened the door for the two to get out. Atobe got out, followed by Ryoma. The man gave a sympathetic look towards Ryoma.

Ryoma just smiled a bit shakily, giving him a small thanks, he followed Atobe inside. The others were in the den talking when the two walked in. Tezuka stood, "Where'd you find him?" Atobe

huffed, "At the street courts. Why would he even go there when Ore-sama has perfectly find courts here? He didn't even want to leave; I had to force him to come back." They looked to

Ryoma, who looked at them defiantly. Fuji spoke up, eyes open, "Is this true Ryoma?" Ryoma just nodded. Fuji stood and slapped him. Ryoma held his hand to his face looking up at Fuji in

shock. "You are just a play thing. You do as we say and when we say it. Is that clear?" Ryoma nodded, hiding the pain, hurt, and fear that just wanted to burst through. Fuji nodded satisfied,

"Good. Now go to your room. We have no use for you now." Ryoma nodded again, with a small bow, and then hurried out. Is that all he was to them, just a play thing? It hurt to even think

of it. He went to his room and curled up on his bed, blinking back tears. Karupin jumped up on the bed and purred against Ryoma. Then curled up to give Ryoma reassurance that he was still

loved. Ryoma petted Karupin gently, "Arigato Karupin. I don't know what I'd do without you." Ryoma whispered.

The butler stood outside the room, pondering if he should go in to comfort him. But decided against it as he heard him talk to his cat. He thought about what had happened in the den. 'Is

that really all they see him as? Gomen, Master Ryoma. Gomen that you have to deal with this pain alone. Maybe one day they will see you as they should…and not just as a play thing.' With

that he walked away to leave Ryoma to himself as he silently mourned at the fact he was nothing more than something to toy with then as someone they should love. 'I'm not just a play

thing…I'm not…' These thoughts made the tears, he had been holding back, fall down his cheeks. "I'm not…" he whispered, "I'm not…"

Cliff-hanger! What will happen to Ryoma? Will his lovers see what they were doing wrong, before it's too late? Will Ryoma leave?


	2. New Home

Don't own…but sometimes wish I did…

Alright! So many reviews! Thanks bunches! On with the next chapter.

**Broken Hearted**

**New Home**

Days had gone by and nothing else had happened like it did on Christmas. But he still walked around as if he did one thing wrong they would snap, he didn't want that. He remembered

when he first entered this relationship everything seemed almost perfect. Not but six months later everything had changed. First, holidays/birthdays plain sucked. Second, he was moved into

his own room instead with the others. It was like they wanted him around but didn't want him around them. It hurt, a lot, but he didn't say anything. He figured they had their reasons, and

he wasn't going to push them for answers no matter how much he wanted to know. He felt as if things had gone down the drain from there. They hardly ever said a word to him, and when

they did the words they spoke were hurtful. He felt no amount of love from them, none at all.

With every hurtful word, wither it be emotionally or mentally, he felt as if he was breaking slowly. As much as he wanted to know why they treated him such, he was afraid that he would be

hit again. Because of this fear he never said a word; he just took everything that they threw at him, no matter how much it hurt. He was really starting to believe every word they spoke,

about him being a plaything, a toy. How as toys become more damaged with the abuse given to it they will eventually break, as every day passed he felt as if he were one of those toys. He

was dealing with so much abuse that his heart and soul were being torn apart; he was breaking, breaking painfully. Couldn't they see how much they were hurting him? Of course they

couldn't, he hid it from them. Besides, why would they care? He remembered that one month ago was really the breaking point for him. _'Fuji had been in an argument with Tezuka. Tezuka said _

_hurtful words that upset Fuji, so he tried to make him feel better, saying that Tezuka didn't mean those words he said. Fuji had just looked at him and sneered. Saying that toys were nothing but _

_toys, and should act like a toy. That toys don't talk, which meant that he shouldn't talk.' _After being told that Ryoma did just as Fuji said. Because he was 'toy', and was starting to believe it, he

decided to act as such. He stopped talking, even towards Karupin and those who worked there. When friends called and were told it was for him, Ryoma only shook his head. He was a 'toy',

and 'toys' don't talk, so how could he talk on the phone?

* * *

Ryoma had accidently stepped on Karupin's tail so he opened his mouth to apologize, but all that came out was a soft gasp. Ryoma's eyes widened and he placed a hand to his throat. From

not talking for so long, it seems that he forgot how to talk. Tears filled his eyes and slowly fell down his cheeks. Karupin jumped on the bed and rubbed his head against Ryoma's arm, purring

softly. Ryoma looked down at Karupin, and petted him gently. Karupin meowed at Ryoma; his lips lifted slightly but didn't even come close to a smile. Ryoma shook his head at Karupin and

touched his throat again. Karupin meowed sadly, Karupin loved hearing Ryoma talk, but now he couldn't. Ryoma never showed any emotion towards anybody, not even to Karupin. Thinking

back on it, Atobe was the one who stopped him from showing any emotion. Atobe had come into Ryoma's room while he was playing and laughing with Karupin, a smile was on Ryoma's face.

Atobe cleared his throat causing Ryoma and Karupin to look up at the intruder. Atobe glared with a slight sneer and told him that toys had no emotions and that as a toy he shouldn't show

emotion. The smile slipped from Ryoma's face and any sign of happiness left his eyes. Atobe nodded in approval before he left. Ryoma wondered if he could ever live happily, but he doubted

it.

Ryoma glanced down at Karupin and gave a soft sigh, then went back to packing. He couldn't take it anymore; he was going to take Karupin and leave. The good thing was that his so called

'lovers' were all out at work or something of that nature. Hearing a sound behind him, Ryoma quickly turned around to face the door, relaxing when he saw who it was. The butler stood

there a moment, glancing around, before giving a small smile to Ryoma. "Ah. So you're leaving Master Ryoma?" Ryoma just nodded. The butler still smiling stepped into the room. "Do you

need any help packing Master Ryoma? I'll do what I can. Oh…do have some place to go?" Ryoma, at first, just stared at him, feeling a bit surprised. Ryoma looked towards the stuff on his

dresser then back to the butler. The butler nodded his head in understanding, then asked again, "And a place to stay?" Ryoma shook his head. The butler stood thinking then gave a soft

smile, "Ah. I can help you there as well." Ryoma nodded his thanks. The butler nodded, then walked into the room, and helped with the packing. "I'll be right back Master Ryoma." Ryoma just

nodded and sat down on the bed with Karupin waiting for him to come back.

The butler went to the kitchen and then to the phone. Quickly dialing a phone number and patiently waiting for it to be answered. It was picked up and he and the person on the other end

were conversing. "…" "Ah. Hello Master Lei. I was wondering if you could put in a favor." "…" "Arigato." "…" "Master Ryoma is leaving the Atobe estate. I was wondering if would allow him to

stay there." "…" "He isn't quite happy here. Oh. He also has a cat." "…" "So it's fine? And he can bring the cat?" "…" "Arigato. Master Ryoma will be delighted." "…" "Oh. And one other thing.

Master Ryoma does not speak nor does he show emotion. So don't take it personally if doesn't speak to you." "…" "Thank you again." "…" "He will be leaving today. I'll have him on the plane

soon." "…" "Alright. Good bye Master Lei." "…" He hung up the phone and went back to Ryoma's room. "Master Ryoma, everything is all set. You'll be staying with an old friend of mine. He

knows about the cat and about not speaking. So there shouldn't be any problems. Dei will drive you to the airport. And don't worry; Dei will not say anything to the others." Ryoma nodded

his thanks, then looked a bit thoughtful before he hugged him. The butler hugged right back, "You're welcome, Master Ryoma." He whispered gently. The butler walked Ryoma outside and to

the limo that was waiting. "Master Ryoma, I'll check on you whenever I can. Master Lei will take care of you. So no worries." "Ryoma nodded, with a bit of tilt of the lips. Opening the door for

Ryoma, he bid him goodbye, and he was gone. The butler sighed in relief, 'You're safe in Master Lei's hands. This I promise.' Then he went back inside.

Dei drove Ryoma to the airport in silence, every now and again he would glance back to see Ryoma either looking at his hands in his lap, or out the window, not really seeing anything. Dei

pulled to a stop in front of the plane, and stepped out to open the door for Ryoma. Ryoma stepped out, carrying his bags and Karupin, who was in his cat carrier. Dei looked at Ryoma and

smiled slightly. "It was nice having you around Master Ryoma. I'm sure everyone will miss you. Would you like for me to give them your regards?" Ryoma looked over at Dei and gave a small

nod; he would miss them as well. Dei nodded and led Ryoma to the plane, "Have a nice trip Master Ryoma. And be careful." Ryoma nodded slightly and waved back to him as he stepped into

the plane. Dei waved back and left with the hope and knowledge that Ryoma would be safe now that he was leaving. Won't the others be in a nice surprise when they get back?

* * *

After a couple of hours a limo pulled up in front of the estate, and all of Ryoma's "ex-lovers" stepped out. They headed inside, a sense of foreboding had them all walking in with a small

frown. They looked around and didn't notice anything out of place, but didn't stop looking, that feeling still there. Fuji down the hall Ryoma's room was at. He looked into all the rooms, just as

he was getting ready to leave the hallway, he stopped. He slowly turned around and walked back to Ryoma's room and looked in. His eyes widened, everything of Ryoma's was gone, even

Karupin. The bed was made and everything. It looked like no one had ever been staying there, except for the fact it was completely clean. He slowly walked back to the den, wondering what

made Ryoma suddenly up and leave, but nothing came to mind. The others were already there, "I couldn't fine anything wrong, and every thing is in place." Atobe grumbled, the other two

nodding. They looked up to see Fuji enter the den, a troubled look on his face. Tezuka walked over to him, a bit concerned. "What's wrong Fuji?" Fuji looked up with a confused look on his

face, "Ryoma's gone…Why would Ryoma just up and leave?" Everyone's eyes widened, Ryoma was…was gone? Atobe called for the butler. The butler entered the den, "Yes Master Atobe?"

"Did Ryoma leave?" The butler nodded. "For how long?" "Indefinitely." The other's eyes widened, "Indefinitely?" The butler only nodded. "Why would he just leave, like that?" The butler

looked at them in surprise, then frowned at them. "I will not give you an answer. Though I know why, you should know as well, Master Atobe. Master Ryoma should have long ago. But

Master Ryoma held hope. He finally decided that enough was enough and left. You need to think really hard about this." They all scowled at him, "You will tell us now." Atobe demanded. The

butler only shook his head, "I will not. He had good reason to leave. You were too blind to see what you had; now you've lost him. Think about it Master Atobe." And with that the butler left

them in shock.

* * *

The plane finally landed after thirty-six hours. Ryoma yawned, then stood and left the plane. Finding his things and Karupin, he looked around to find his ride. A man walked up to him, "Do

you happen to be Master Ryoma?" Ryoma only nodded. "Alright then. Follow me and I'll take you to Master Lei's estate." Ryoma nodded and followed him to the limo waiting right outside the

airport. The man opened the door and allowed Ryoma to slide in. Getting into the front seat, he drove to the estate, and like Dei had done, he glanced back at Ryoma. Ryoma was doing the

same as what he did in the limo that Dei drove, but most of the time he would be glancing out the window, slightly curious. The limo pulled up in front of a huge gate, getting out he walked

up to a speaker. "This is Wippler, bringing Master Ryoma." At that the gates opened and the man called Wippler drove through. "Master Ryoma, we will be at the estate in twenty minutes.

Master Lei will be at the door to welcome you." Ryoma looked up at Wippler and nodded. Wippler nodded back, and as promised, they were at the estate in exactly twenty minutes. Wippler

got out and opened the door for Ryoma. "Welcome to your new home Master Ryoma. I hope you find in satisfactory." Ryoma stepped out and nodded slightly in thanks. Getting his bags and

Karupin, and followed Wippler to the door. Master Lei stepped forward, "Now, now Wippler. What did I say about letting others carry their own things?" Wippler looked sheepish and turned

to Ryoma, giving a slight bow, "Gomen Master Ryoma. It won't happen again." Ryoma just shook his head, his lips twitched only slightly, but they did twitch. Wippler was told about the kid

not speaking and having no emotions, he smiled when he noticed his lips twitch, perhaps with time the kid would smile again. Master Lei smiled gently at Ryoma and gave a small bow.

"Welcome to my humble home. Please, make yourself comfortable, this is now your home, and hope you will treat it as such. What ever you need, just let my maids and others know. They

will gladly offer their services to you." Ryoma nodded slightly, understanding, he just hoped they would be able to understand him as those back at Atobe's did. Master Lei smiled again

before leading Ryoma inside and to a room. "Ryoma-san, this will be your room. I hope it is enough." Ryoma looked into the room, a bit surprised, it was four times bigger than the room he

had at Atobe's. He looked up at Master Lei in confusion then back to the room. Master Lei understood instantly. "Yes Ryoma-san, this is your room. Your last room must have pretty small.

How small?" Ryoma turned to Master Lei and held up four fingers. Master Lei's eyes widened, "This room is four times larger than your back at your old home?" Ryoma nodded looking back

into the room. Master Lei was surprised, this boy lived at the Atobe estate and his room was four times smaller than this one. "Well all my rooms are the same size. So I'm afraid there is

nothing smaller. Is it too much?" Ryoma shook his head glancing back at Master Lei. Master Lei gave off a small smile, "Alright then, make your self at home." Ryoma nodded stepping into the

room slowly as if afraid something bad would happen. Master Lei watched Ryoma for a moment before walking to the kitchen to talk to the cooks. "I need you to make a good, healthy supper

for Ryoma-san. It looks as if he hasn't eaten in ages." Master Lei thought back on how Ryoma looked so frail. The cooks nodded in understanding, before getting to work.

Ryoma looked around the room before sitting his bags and the carrier on the bed. He opened the carrier and let Karupin out. Karupin purred before curling up on the bed and falling asleep.

Ryoma looked down at Karupin with a look of content. Then turned to his bags and unpacked them. Putting his clothes in the dresser behind him. His other bag contained all his Christmas

gifts and other such things. Setting them in their appropriate places, he set the bags and the carrier into the closet to the right of him. A maid knocked on the door and Ryoma turned around.

"Ano…Master Ryoma. Supper is being served now. Master Lei would love it if you joined him." Ryoma nodded, and then looked around the room for a bathroom to wash up. The maid cleared

her throat, "If you wish to wash up, the bathroom is to the left of the dresser." Ryoma looked over towards it, then back to the maid with a nod of thanks. After he finished washing up, the

maid led him into the dining room. "Enjoy your meal Master Ryoma." Ryoma looked at her and nodded slightly and walked to the seat that Master Lei pointed to with a small smile. "Sit, sit. I

sure hope you enjoy your meal. The cooks have cooked a welcome meal for you." Ryoma nodded, and then turned towards the maid bringing out the food. Ryoma blinked slightly, and held

his breath, the smell of the food was making him sick, he had a feeling his face looked a bit green. Master Lei looked at Ryoma in concern. "Ryoma-san? Is everything all right?" Ryoma looked

up at Master Lei and gave a short nod, trying his best to not get sick. Master Lei didn't look convinced. "If you suddenly feel sick, then the bathroom is to the right of you." Ryoma nodded and

sighed inwardly, this meal was prepared for him, and he should at least try to eat some of it. He didn't care if he had to force it down his throat; he was going to eat as much as he could, if

he could eat any at all. A plate was set in front of him and forced him self not to inhale the smell of the food. He had to eat some at least, but 'toys' didn't eat, right? It was going to be hard,

but he'll try, he's starting anew and this will be the first step. After Master Lei said thanks for the food, he began to eat. Ryoma looked down at the food, then glanced towards the utensils

set before him. Hand shaking slightly he lifted the fork, then stared back at the food, unsure what to do. Master Lei watched him from the corner of his eye, and frowned when he saw

Ryoma's hand shaking. "Just eat what you can Ryoma-san." Master Lei said softly. Ryoma looked up at Master Lei to see a soft smile playing across his face. Ryoma nodded, 'Just eat what I

can…' So Ryoma slowly began to eat, even though he felt sick at the first bite, he continued to eat. Master Lei frowned noticing that just eating one bite made the boy turn a little green. He

frowned even further when he saw him continue eating, when he was obviously feeling sick. He sighed inwardly, 'I did say that it was made for him. Maybe he thinks that it's necessary for

him to eat at least the food on his plate. He really shouldn't force himself.' Even though Master Lei thought this he also held a high amount of respect for the kid. Not even he would force him

self to eat what his stomach wouldn't allow. The meal continued and Ryoma even forced him self to eat dessert. Master Lei hoped the kid wouldn't get too sick after eating all this. After

supper, Master Lei suggested that Ryoma should go ahead and try to sleep. After all, it wasn't too long since he got off the plane. Ryoma happily took up his offer. After a sleepy good night,

Ryoma and Master Lei went their separate ways.

* * *

Ryoma's 'ex-lovers' were stuck. Why would Ryoma just up and leave them? Wasn't he happy? It was so complicated, they couldn't understand his reasoning. And the butler said that Ryoma

should have left long ago. But, why? With a sigh from each of them, they headed towards their room. Atobe stopped in his tracks, causing Tezuka to bump into him. "What's the problem

Atobe?" Atobe stepped into the room, and everyone's eyes widened. There were piles and piles of presents in their room, some looking pretty bad. The butler and maids and such, had kept

every single present that Ryoma had given to the four. They decided that once Ryoma left, that they would hand over each present. "What's all this?" Sanada asked looking confused. The

butler stood in the door way. "That is every one of the presents that Master Ryoma gave to you, which you just tossed aside." Atobe turned to the butler confused, "But there are so many."

The butler nodded, "It's your birthday and Christmas presents. From months and months ago, until the last holiday/birthday, that there was before he left." With that the butler left, and the

four turned to the gifts. "Guess we should open them." Fuji said softly. They all nodded and opened the gifts one by one. "Why are some of these dented or broken?" Sanada asked. Fuji

looked at the broken trinket in his hand. "It's like someone threw them or something." Tezuka nodded in agreement with Fuji. "But who would…" Atobe trailed off and stared at the others in

shock. The others glanced at him in wonder, "What is it Atobe?" Fuji asked. Atobe glanced at the broken gift in his hand, which looked like it cost a pretty penny. "Could it be…that we were

the ones who destroyed these gifts?" The others looked up at him like he was crazy, "Now why would we…" Tezuka trailed off as a sudden memory flashed through his eyes. _'Tezuka glanced _

_at the tag, as did the others, and threw it to the side. Breaking glass heard throughout the room, but ignored.' _Tezuka looked up at them, "It was us…we destroyed these gifts…" They all paled,

'was this why Ryoma left?' they all thought. But Fuji doubted this was all, there had to be something else, but what? Then a memory flashed in front of him, _'"You are only a toy, toys do not _

_speak." Fuji said with a sneer.' _Tears filled Fuji's eyes; they looked at Fuji in concern. "Fuji?" Fuji looked at them, "Did any of you call Ryoma a toy?" They looked confused, and then shocked,

they all had called Ryoma a toy at least once. "That may be why he left…" Fuji whispered. 'Oh Ryoma…I'm so sorry.' Tears fell down everyone's cheeks as they thought of every time they said

such a thing to him. Atobe looked up at them, wiping at his cheeks, "We have to find him. We need to apologize." The others nodded. Once again Atobe called for the butler. "You called

Master Atobe?" Atobe nodded, "Do you know where Ryoma went?" The butler looked at the, anger flashing before disappearing. "I do." They looked happy and were about to ask where he

was, but the butler spoke up first. "But I will not tell you." They looked shocked. "Why?" they all asked. The butler just stared at them in contempt, "You've hurt Master Ryoma enough. I will

not allow that any longer. You are going to learn to live without him as you have been. Good day." Then the butler left them, once again, in shock. "We lived…." "Without him?" They all asked,

looking at each other.

* * *

Ryoma stared up at the ceiling, 'I've left them…now, can I be happy?" Was the last thought that ran through Ryoma's head as he fell asleep, almost peacefully.

Thanks for the reviews!!


	3. I Can

**Disclaimer**: Does not belong to me.

So, so sorry for late update!

**Broken Hearted**

**I Can**

**Last Time:** The butler just stared at them in contempt, "You've hurt Master Ryoma enough. I will not allow that any longer. You are going to learn to live without him as you have been. Good day." Then the butler left them, once again, in shock. "We lived…." "Without him?" They all asked, looking at each other.

Ryoma stared up at the ceiling, 'I've left them…now, can I be happy?" Was the last thought that ran through Ryoma's head as he fell asleep, almost peacefully.

The next couple of weeks were hard for Ryoma. He was having a hard time getting over his lovers. But with Master Lei's help along with his staff it was possible. He had become friends with all of them, and even though he hadn't spoken yet, it was going well.

Master Lei had called Ryoma to his study, something about Atobe's butler coming. Ryoma walked into the study and looked at Master Lei expectantly. Master Lei smiled, "Well, I got a call from Sige, (that would be my name for Atobe's butler); he said he would be coming by to see how you were doing. I told him you were fine, but he insisted on coming to see himself." The corner of Ryoma's mouth lifted and he gave a small nod. Master Lei smiled, "Good, I'm glad you approve."

The few days later Sige pulled up in front of the mansion. Master Lei stepped out to greet him, "Ahh, Sige. So nice of you to visit. Even if it's to check on someone else." He joked. Sige grinned, "Well, I can't help that you're not that likeable. So how's he doing?" Going from joking to serious. Lei gave a soft smile, "Better. Come and see." Lei led Sige into the back to the gardens where Ryoma was helping an older gardener. Sige smiled, "Ryoma-sama…" Ryoma looked up, and the corner of his lip lifted. He walked over to Lei and Sige and gave a soft bow. "Now, now Ryoma-sama. So I hear you're doing better?" Ryoma nodded. Sige smiled softly, "The others miss you terribly. I brought these gifts from them. They told me to make sure you got them. And Ryoma-sama….I'm glad you're better." Ryoma took the gifts and gave a small nod, his eyes showing a little emotion. Ryoma hugged Sige tightly. Sige smiled sadly and hugged back, "Your welcome." Lei watched the exchange with a smile, he was glad Sige came, Ryoma needed it. "Well I should go. I don't want Atobe-sama to get suspicious of me. Take care Ryoma-sama." With that Sige left.

Atobe and the others sat around the living room trying to figure out where Ryoma had gone and if he was okay. "Where could Ryoma have gone? Why won't Sige just tell us?" Fuji asked worriedly. The others looked thoughtful. "Sige did say we caused him pain. Maybe that has something to do with him not telling us." S (?) remarked. Tezuka nodded in agreement, "I believe that has something to do with it. I mean he did refuse to tell us because of that, and he probably even knows where he's at." Atobe was annoyed; his butler might know where Ryoma was and didn't say anything. It pissed him off. First because Ryoma left, second because he knew they were the reason why, and third that they wouldn't be able to apologize. Was Ryoma well? Was he living without them like they did with him?

Ryoma lay awake in bed thinking about his old and new life and figured he preferred his new life more. Even though he was about the same as before, he was improving and it was all because of the change. He could do this; he could live with out them.

Sorry so short, I want to try and update all my stories. v.v

TBC!


End file.
